1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modifier for programs containing parallel processes which modifies programs containing parallel processes for more efficient execution thereof by a multiprocessor, and more particularly to a modifier for programs containing parallel processes so that the wait time due to exclusive control, which is encountered when the parallel processes access a process-shared resource, is minimized. The invention also relates to a modifying method and a memory medium for storing modified programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bauer, Practical Parallel Programming, Academic Press, Inc., 1992 describes a technique for multiprocessing systems, in which a critical block is defined when a parallel process accesses a process-shared resource, to thereby prohibit accessing by the other processes to the resource during parallel execution of a plurality of processes.
This technique of the prior art, which inevitably prevents the other processes from accessing the resource until the process-shared-resource accessing process releases the critical block, has the problem of delaying initiation of the execution times of programs containing the other processes.